Kagome Winchester
by Roronoa D. Miku
Summary: Kagomes family and friends are killed by Lilith so she decides to follow in her fathers footsteps and begin hunting. Sam and Dean get a call from Kagomes mother on her death bed to take care of Kagome. They meet. How will Kagome react to her new found brothers. Read and review! One shot.


Dean POV

Me and Sammy were in my baby listening to my awesome rock music. When we both heard a ringing sound. I reach over for the glove box and grab out dads phone. I flip open the top and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"John! Is that you? Thank god I finally found the right number." I heard an older females voice come through the phone.

"Um, miss I'm sorry but I'm not John. He can't come to the phone right now. But whatever it is you need I'm sure I can help out so who are you to da- I mean John?" I asked hopefully she didn't catch my mess up.

"Oh. Can you tell me where he is. Or how I can contact him. I really need his help." She said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"First tell me who you are and your connection to John." I demanded through the phone.

"My name is Nojiko. I'm his ex. And I need him here now." She demanded through the phone back at me.

"(sigh) I'm sorry miss. But John died two years ago. But I'm sure whatever it is you need we can help." I told her back through the phone.

I heard her gasp and then her say "I doubt it. Unless you guys are in the same line of work."

"Do you mean him being a mechanic miss, or a... Well it depends on your answer miss." I said through the phone.

"Look I need a hunter. Someone who was close to John too. I refuse to trust anyone else with this. So who are you?" She asked in a once again disappointed tone.

"Miss Nojiko were his sons. My name is Dean Winchester, and I have little brother named Sam. So what's the problem?" I asked. I put the phone on load speaker and put it on the head board.

"So your the other family he told me about. Look you two have sister named Kagome. And she's coming to America to live. She was born there. Look I really just need someone to look out for her take care of her. She's staying in a motel over there in Minnesota. It on XXXXX street, number XX. Can you guys please go take care of her. She's going after the demon that killed her friends and her family. She's gonna get hurt. I think the demons name was Lilith or something. Please I'm begging you guys to go help her she's gonna get herself killed. That's all I know and I really need you to go look after my daughter. She's only just turned eighteen. She needs help and you guys is all she's got now. I'm her mom but I've got cancer. So i'm about to die. And her brother and grandfather was killed by Lilith aswell. She can take care of herself, and she's been through a lot. And since you guys are her family, the only family she's gonna have left by the end of the week. Please look after her. I have to go now. I know this is probably a lot for you to think about. But please just go see her. She needs family right now. Goodbye." She said then she hung up. I looked over at Sammy with a shocked face.

"Y-You think it's a trap?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know Sammy. Let's just go see if this girl is real and we'll be armed just in case" I said. He nodded. And I changed my course for Minnasota. I hope this girl is real. We could use a little more family...

Kagome POV

I was packing. I was leaving this hotel today and that's it. I need to keep moving. I'm glad dad left me with the old 1986 GMC Sierra Grande. The truck has been a huge help in helping me get around the country. And he even left all of his weapons in the boot for me. He said he'd get new ones letting me keep them. And now look at me. I'm finally using them like he wanted me too. But for hunting. He'd be disappointed. He wanted me to use my info to protect myself and my family. And now look I let a demon kill them all and they killed Inuyasha as well. And moms got cancer. I've got no family left except for dad. But I've been looking for him for a few months now. I'm starting to think he's either dead or really trying to hide. But from what? -I'm so glad this place came with a car park out the front- I thought sarcastically. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to it and thought about opening it. I wonder who it could be. Just in case I grabbed a gun on the shelf beside the door. Then I opened the door.

Dean POV

We got to the hotel and we parked out the front and we walked to the door. And before I could knock Sammy nudged me with his elbow and gestured to the car park. There I saw dads old 1986 GMC Sierra Grande. My eyes widened then I turned back to the door and knocked. We had to wait a while but the door opened and there stood an Asian girl with natural black tinged blue hair and bright blue eyes. Dad's blue eyes. She looked more American then Japanese but you could see the Asian features. Such as her height, her small frame and facial features. Small stuff.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you Kagome?" I asked.

Instantly her eyes turned cold as ice and she said "who's asking?"

"My name is Sam and this is Dean. We're Winchesters. John Winchester is our dad." Sammy told her.

I saw her eyes widen and then she said "How do I know what your saying is the truth? I pulled out my wallet and I opened it. And I showed her a picture of dad and me from three years ago when we were hunting together still. "That could be forged." She said.

"We can get a blood test if you want." Sammy said.

"How do I know this isn't a trap and that's exactly what you want me to do?" She asked. "Wait there is one way you could prove it. Dad always had a journal on him. Do you have it?" She asked. Me and Sammy looked at each other and I pulled it out of my coat. She grabbed it from my hands and she opened it. She skimmed through it. Then she looked up at us and she sighed. "That's his handwriting. You guys really are my brothers. You might as well come in then. She said as she opened the door more and gave us back the journal. I took it and put it back in my coat. Me and Sammy walked in to see the room packed up. "I was about to pack up. But I have another hour here and we have a lot to talk about." She said and we all sat down and began to catch up. For some reason I trusted this girl. Much more than I'd trusted a lot of people. I can't wait to get to know her...

1 hour later...

Kagome POV

Sam and Dean are hilarious. And we're hunting the same thing Lilith. I can't believe that she's trying to break seals and resurrect Lucifer. She's more evil than I expected. I felt sorta tired. I can't believe all of this. I felt my self lose conscious and I leaned against Deans shoulder. We'd kill this bitch together.


End file.
